A Kiss Was All it Took
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: One akuma can be the catalyst for a lot of things. Like accidentally kissing your crush and having all of Paris assume you're a couple even though you have no memory of the event. That's always a load of fun.
1. The Kiss That Started it All

**Yass it's finally Ladrien June and I'm totally unprepared yayyy. I'm wanting to do one chapter a day for this using the Ladrien June prompts for each one, but school and life is pretty busy at the moment so I can't guarantee that's gonna happen. I will try to keep up though!**

**...**

The problem with akumas was that they always showed up at inconvenient times. Marinette had been right in the middle of helping her father in the bakery with a particularly large order of cupcakes when the reports of the latest one came filtering in from a breathless customer out the front. Marinette's ears pricked up and she stopped in her mixing. "Er... I gotta go!" She exclaimed, moving to dart out the kitchen, her latest bowl of batter lying forgotten. "I've just got to call Alya and make sure she doesn't put herself in any danger with the akuma or anything. You know how she is." She added at Tom's disappointed look, then ran out of there.

As soon as she reached her room, she transformed and stood on the railing of her balcony for a moment, scanning around to see if she could spot the akuma. There was no sign of anything being amiss, and for a moment she wondered if the customer she had heard was making things up. But then she saw a flash of light in the very distance. Not wasting any more time, she swung off to chase after it. She soon found the source of the light and landed nearby.

"Ah Ladybug." The akuma said as he noticed her. "Lovely of you to join me. Is your partner here? No matter, I'll introduce myself to you now anyway. I'm sure Chat Noir and I will make our acquaintance soon enough. I am The Modifyer." He said, with a sweeping bow. "I shall take your personality, your behaviour, your way of thinking and I shall melt it and reform it into something else entirely, so you will be like a different person. And then, I shall have your miraculous too, to gift to the one who gave me this ability."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "That's if you can catch me."

"Oh, I have full confidence in my capabilities. The question is, do you?" He lifted his cane to point at her and a bright blue blast flew at Ladybug.

She dodged it easily and pulled out her yoyo, preparing to fight. Hopefully Chat Noir would get here soon. The Modifyer continued shooting at her and she swung her yoyo to deflect the blast, but gasped when the blue light simply absorbed into it and started spreading up her arm. Thinking quickly, she latched onto the nearest building with her yoyo and swung away from the akuma, even as he laughed and went in the opposite direction.

Ladybug stared in distress at the fading blue light, her mind going fuzzy. Oh no, no, no. This was not good.

...

Ladybug hummed cheerfully to herself as she swung along, practically bouncing over the rooftops. It was such a lovely day, and she was on a Very Important Mission. She had to rescue the love of her life from the akuma and get him to safety. It was of Very High Importance. It wasn't long before she spotted a figure in the distance that seemed to be Adrien Agreste. Upon seeing him, a happy smile grew on her face and she swung down and landed close by. Without saying anything, she started walking towards him.

It was odd that he was walking all alone when he was usually driven to places by his driver, but she decided she wouldn't question it. It made it easier for her to woo him when he was by himself.

"Um... Ladybug?" Adrien asked as she approached.

"Um... Adrien." She mimicked, then giggled at her own hilarity. She was so funny!

"Is everything alright?" He tilted his head at her, looking adorably cute as he did so, like an adorably cute puppy.

She decided to tell him just that. "You look like an adorably cute puppy."

"Thank you?" His eyes scanned her face and she made sure to smile extra bright at him. However, her cheeriness only seemed to make him frown in concern so she quickly tried to put a more neutral face on, not sure why exactly he had looked like that when she was only being happy to see him. She'd hoped he would've been happy to see her too.

"But everything's fine. So fine!" She assured. Unable to help herself, the grin appeared back on her face and she reached forwards to boop his nose. "Boop." Then she did it again, just because she could. "So there's no need to look like a depresso espresso because allll the things are fine." She told him solemnly, then laughed again.

Adrien glanced around. "Is there an akuma?"

She gasped. "Oh my god, there is too!" How could she have forgotten? She wanted to facepalm, but she figured that would probably hurt, so she settled on a frustrated waving of her hands. She wasn't here to try flirt with Adrien - which was totally working, she could tell - she was here to make sure he was safe and then flirt with him later! She frowned at herself. What a disappointment she was so far! But that was gonna change, she decided.

"Well then," She said confidently. It was always good to seem confident when rescuing someone from dangerous situations. It helped them to remain calm. "Let's get you to safety then."

He looked at her in confusion. "Me? Is the akuma after me?"

" No , silly. But you need to be safe, don't you?" She loved him but boy was he dense sometimes. It was her job to keep him safe, didn't he know that?

"It's alright, really. I'm perfectly safe right here. Shouldn't you get back to the akuma? Chat Noir probably needs you."

Ladybug sighed. This was not how it was supposed to work out. She was supposed to sweep him off his feet as she carried him back to safety and he would be eternally grateful to her for rescuing him and all would be well, but he just wasn't cooperating. " No . Stop resisting the rescue." She huffed, and pouted at him.

"I'm no-" He cut himself off in surprise as she scooped him up.

With a wink, and a reassuring "don't worry!" Ladybug swung away, holding Adrien close to her to ensure he didn't fall.

They landed soon and she set him down very gently on the roof of the building she had chosen to be his safe tower. "There, you're safe now!" She announced, beaming up at him.

"Thank you." He murmured, a smile creeping onto his face.

She grinned even brighter when she saw that he was smiling, very pleased with herself. Mission accomplished . A successful rescue and he was happy. "You're extra pretty when you smile." She told him, because he deserved to know. The blush on his face made it all worth it.

Without paying any mind to the person hanging eagerly out the window opposite them and waving, she took Adrien's face in her hands and kissed him, leaving him breathless and dizzy when she pulled away. "Now," She said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Now I will vanquish the dreadful akuma that plagued you, so you no longer have to live in fear!" Her hands moved from his face to take both of his hands and squeeze them reassuringly.

"Uh..." Was all Adrien was able to say, his face still flaming. Ladybug leaned in close to him, and he almost thought she was going to kiss him again. "Fear no more, kind sir. Your Ladybug in shining supersuit will protect you no matter the cost." She whispered. Then she booped his nose again with another giggle, saluted him and took off.

Adrien stood there for a moment longer, cheeks burning and heart racing, before he transformed and followed after her.

...

When Chat Noir caught up to Ladybug, he found her standing on a rooftop grumbling to herself about the akuma. "Hey, M'lady." He greeted her, and then, to see what she would say, he added, "What have you been up to?"

She stopped her grumbling, and her face lit up as her attention was pulled to him. "Oh, just rescuing the love of my life." She said brightly and he almost choked. The love of her life?

"The love of your life, huh? Why, Bugaboo, I thought that was me." He teased lightly.

"Umm no, you're not." She shrugged. He watched as her eyes then widened and she practically flung herself at him and reached up to pet his head gently, like how a small child would clumsily pat a dog. "But you're amazing too!" She assured, nodding vigorously to support her words, almost tearing up in worry that he would feel bad. "Best partner ever, I swear it."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, M'lady. I think you're pretty great too."

"Awww thank you!" She exclaimed, giggling. Then her face grew serious again. "There's an akuma." She said.

He nodded. "So I've heard. Shall we go then? Do you have any idea where the akumatized object could be?"

"No." She frowned as if she was trying to remember something. "I don't know where it is. But he was holding a biiiig stick, which was very bad. It makes lots of light and the light just melts into you so no touchy the lighty!" She told him sternly, wagging a finger at him.

He bit back an amused smile, getting the feeling that she wanted him to be serious for a second. "I won't" He promised.

"Good." She cooed then booped his nose with another little laugh."Ready for battle, my Chaton?"

"As ready as you are, M'lady."

** . ..**

**~ fin  
**


	2. You're Famous, Adrien, duh

**'Ello, 'ello, welcome back to chapter two. **

**Day two: Famous**

**...**

The akuma hadn't taken long to defeat, despite the fact that as soon as they landed near the akuma, all of Ladybug's previous confidence had seemed to fade away and she had yelped and hidden behind him, and proceeded to keep trying to hide for the rest of the fight. She had, to her credit, yelled encouraging things to him for most of it, though quickly realised that calling on her Lucky Charm would also be helpful and had done just that. Instead of figuring out what to do with it, she had immediately bounded out, babbling in excitement and trying to show him the large mirror she now had. The akuma had taken that momentary distraction as a chance to try hit the pair of them, but the light had simply reflected off the mirror and had hit him instead. Ladybug had practically shrieked in excitement, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him, and he had to remind her that the akuma still needed to be purified. "Oh, right." She said, and let go of him to pull out her yoyo. Once the newly purified butterfly was fluttering away, she grabbed the mirror and chucked it into the sky, though in place of her usual words, she went "YEET!" instead, and Chat Noir could hardly stop laughing.

The ladybugs swept past her, returning her to normal, and she turned confused eyes on him. "Chat Noir? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's just fine M'lady." He told her with a grin.

He was just about to say something else when a lady came running up to them, waving her phone, breathless with excitement. "Ladybug!" She huffed, then paused for a minute to catch her breath. "I saw you just before kissing Adrien Agreste. Does that- does that mean you two are you know… a thing?"

Ladybug's eyes went wide. "Uh… what?"

"A thing." The lady repeated. "Like, a couple?"

Ladybug blinked, then looked over to him for help, still looking utterly confused.

Chat Noir decided to help her out. "Oh no!" He said. "Ladybug, your transformation is about to wear off." Just as he said that, her earrings beeped another warning.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said to the lady, then turned and swung away.

The lady turned her gaze to Chat. "Do _you_ know whether Ladybug and Adrien are together?"

He shrugged with an easy grin. "Nope. I think that's something you'll just have to try ask them another time." He pulled out his baton to prepare to leave. He did have to get back soon. He had managed to convince his driver to let him walk home from his latest photoshoot just this once, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be allowed again if he was terribly late.

With a quick polite goodbye to the lady, who was looking pretty disappointed that she hadn't had her question answered, he bounded away.

Landing nearby to his house, he let his transformation drop and walked the rest of the way. As soon as he walked through the door, Nathalie informed that that his father wished to speak with him. Adrien gave her a surprised look. "What for?"

Nathalie did not answer and instead, turned and escorted him to his father's office. He sighed. He was probably in trouble for being late home. Adrien paused for a second to think of an excuse, then pushed open the door. "You wanted to see me, Father?" He asked.

A moment passed before Gabriel lifted his head from his work to look at him. "Yes. Have a seat."

He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, staring nervously at his father. He looked displeased, as he often was, and the feeling that he was in trouble intensified. "I have heard about the latest akuma attack." Gabriel began.

For a second, Adrien didn't get it, then Gabriel lifted his tablet to show the picture that was on it and he flushed. "O- oh."

"Mm. This picture, Adrien, is all over the internet. It's been causing speculation."

"Uh." Adrien stared at the picture for a second longer. His face felt very warm as he remembered how her lips felt when they pressed against his for not nearly long enough. "It's not- we're not really… Ladybug was just under the influence of the akuma, that's all. It's just the same as any other picture from other akuma battles. This sort of stuff happens all the time." _Except it doesn't. _Far as he knew, Ladybug had never kissed anyone else before because of an akuma.

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment. "You have a public image to maintain, Adrien. You can't just go around kissing people, whether you meant to or not. People are everywhere with their cameras and you never know what rumours might spread. You must be more careful in the future."

He bowed his head. "Yes, of course Father." All he wanted to do, even after that warning, was kiss Ladybug again, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

With a nod, Gabriel turned his attention back to his work. "That is all I wished to speak to you about. You may leave now."

As Adrien turned to leave, Gabriel lifted his head again to watch him, wondering whether his son had feelings for a certain miss Ladybug, or whether he'd been imagining the blissful look on his face when he'd seen the picture.


	3. ArE yOu DaTiNg LaDyBuG?

Well here it is, over a week later, the third chapter! School work got super busy so I fell behind but I'm hoping to catch up this weekend! (maybe)  
Day 3: Couple

...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _Freaking Out_. As soon as she had gotten home, she had searched up footage of the akuma attack, hoping to find out what the lady had meant when she said she'd seen her kissing Adrien. _Surely_ she'd know if she had kissed him? It was kinda a hard thing to just _forget_. But the second she had started scrolling through the news, she was bombarded with pictures. They were all the same, slightly blurry, over-zoomed in picture, but it was clear to see that she _had indeed _been kissing Adrien Agreste. Marinette let out a low whine and buried her face in her pillows. Tikki giggled and patted her hair comfortingly. "What's the matter, Marinette?"

She answered with another muffled noise, and held up her phone for her kwami to see. 'I _kissed _him, Tikki." She said, lifting her head from the pillow just enough to look at her. "I _kissed _Adrien Agreste."

Tikki frowned in confusion. "I didn't think that would be a bad thing."

"It's not but," she paused to let out a frustrated noise. "But it was because I had gotten hit by an akuma and he might not have even wanted to kiss me and- and I don't even remember it! And now people probably think we're a couple when we're not and what does he even think of it? He's probably really uncomfortable!" She wailed, and collapsed back against her pillows again.

"You could always go and apologise for it if you'd like." Tikki suggested reasonably. "I'm sure he's not bothered by it but it might make you feel better."

Marinette sat up. "That's a great idea!" Then she frowned. "But I can't do it until it gets dark or people will see me going to his house and that'll just stir up the rumours even more. And I can't go today because I promised Maman I would watch all those old movies with her tonight."

"You can always go tomorrow night. I'm sure Adrien will be delighted to see you whenever you decide to go."

Marinette smiled at her kwami. "Thanks Tikki, I'll do that. But for now I better finish that homework we were supposed to do this weekend!"

...

The second Marinette stepped into the school the next day, she heard the questions and could immediately tell where they were coming from. There was a crowd practically surrounding Adrien, all eagerly babbling question after question. As she came closer, she could see that he was looking overwhelmed, his eyes searching for an escape. "Are you and Ladybug dating?" Was the most common question she heard being thrown at him. He calmly explained, for what must've been the hundredth time surely, that he was not dating Ladybug, and the kiss was because of the akuma. The people around him did not seem to be perturbed by that information. "But surely you two like each other?" one asked. "You two are such a cute couple!" another piped up.

Marinette squared her shoulders. He would end up being late to class if they didn't leave him alone. And he looked like he really just wanted to get out of there, so clearly, she had to help him. A brief thought of transforming and sweeping him away as Ladybug crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed that idea. It would only cause _more _rumours, even if it was the easier way. She squeezed her way through the crowd until she reached Adrien, then tugged at his sleeve. He glanced at her, looking startled. "Um... Adrien? Miss Bustier wanted to see you. She said it was really important. You better come now."

He shot her a relieved look, then with a small apology to the people around them, he took her hand and they made their escape. Once they were out of sight, he stopped. "Miss Bustier didn't really want to see me, did she?" He asked and Marinette shook her head.

"N-no. I just thought… thought that you'd want to get away." She squeaked, trying not to panic at the sudden idea of what if he didn't actually want to get away.

But to her relief, he smiled at her and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks for that. They were… very insistent."

She managed an awkward smile in return. Before she could say anything in reply, the bell went to signal that class was starting and the two looked at each other in alarm before taking off to get to their first lesson.

...

Adrien was just idly scrolling through the latest articles about him and Ladybug on his phone when the knock sounded through his room. He sprang up, dropping his phone in the process, and looked towards the window where the noise had come from. His heart jumped up into his throat when he saw her. Ladybug was dangling just outside his window, holding onto her yoyo string with one hand while the other lifted in a shy little wave. A tree nearby partially blocked her from the view of anyone that happened to be nearby. There was a second where neither of them did anything, then Adrien leapt towards the window and fumbled to open it. "Ladybug!" He gasped, holding out a hand to help her through. She took it and gracefully stepped down. At the last second, she tripped, and he gasped again as they crashed together and tumbled down. "Sorry!" Ladybug yelped. "I'm so sorry." She scrambled off him and helped him to his feet again.

"No, no, it's fine!" Adrien assured. It was quiet for a second. Ladybug was staring off to the side with red cheeks until he tentatively cleared his throat. "U- um… so." That seemed to jolt her out of her staring competition with the wall and she turned her attention back to him.

"I saw the picture." She blurted, then her face flushed even further. "I just came to uh- came to apologise. I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble..." She trailed off, glancing away again, unsure of what to say.

"Hey," Adrien reached out to take her hand. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at him. "You didn't cause me any trouble. What happened wasn't even your fault, you don't need to apologise for it."

"O- oh." She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "Well uh… that's all I came to say. I should- I should probably get going now."

He nodded. "Y-yeah…" _if you must_.

Still nodding to themselves, the pair stood in silence for a long moment before Ladybug raised a hand to give him a little wave with a whispered "bye." Then she took off again and Adrien leant against the window sill with a happy sigh as he watched her go.

**...**

**You might be wondering, where's Alya and Nino? Well, the truth is I forgot to add them in like I was going to, so we're gonna say that they were already in class like the good students they are and didn't know Adrien was being cornered. But they definitely know about the picture! And they will probably make an appearance later as well. I just didn't want to add a whole nother scene where they get to class and they ask Adrien about the kiss. Or maybe either Nino or Alya texted him asking about it so they know already that it was coz of the akuma and they don't need to ask. Who knows. Not me, though I probably should.****  
****Anyways, I'm just rambling now and I need to go get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
